User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Hidden Monsters
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at some of the Hidden Monsters in the series! 1st Generation 2ndGen-Diablos Render 001.png|Make a piece of the Monoblos Armor MHF2-Khezu Render 001.png|Make a piece of Vespoid Armor 1stGen-Gravios Render 001.gif|Make a piece of Cephadrome Armor Kirin.png|Event Quest only MHF1-White Monoblos Render 001 (Edited).png|Defeat Monoblos 1stGen and 2ndGen-Fatalis Render 001.png|Event Quest only (G-rank version) 1stGen and 2ndGen-Crimson Fatalis Render 001.png|Event Quest only 2ndGen-Yian Garuga Render 001.png|USB connectivity with Monster Hunter 2 to unlock/Event Quest Let's start with the first generation! In MH1, hunters needed to make a piece of a certain armor set in order to unlock a monsters and, much like today, certain monsters were limited as Event Quest but, Yian Garuga takes the cake in Japan! Though it is in MHF1, Japan needed USB connectivity with Monster Hunter 2 to unlock it in MH2. To be fair, it was at least Yian Garuga was also an Event Quest! 2nd Generation MHF1-Rathalos Render 001.png|MH2: After Lunastra MHG-Azure Rathalos Render 002.png|MH2: After Lunastra MHF1-Kirin Render 001.png|MH2: After Lunastra 2ndGen-Teostra Render 002.png|MH2: After Lunastra 2ndGen-Chameleos Render 001.png|MH2: After Lunastra Rajang2.png|MH2: Hidden and wasn't mentioned anywhere until MH2's release MHF1-Silver Rathalos Render 001.png|MH2: Unlocked at HR50, though special items are needed; MHF2: Killing 100 Wyverns MHF1-Gold Rathian Render 001.png|MH2: Unlocked at HR50, though special items are needed; MHF2: Killing 100 Wyverns WhiteFatalis.png|MH2: Unlocked at HR50, though certain quest conditions are needed; MHF2: Event Quest only This was an interesting generation to say the least! It had some ways to unlock monsters that was either ridiculous or just plain evil, especially the way White Fatalis was unlocked back in Dos! Dear god, who would even consider doing all that?! 3rd Generation 3rdGen-Agnaktor Render 001.png|Junior's delivery request, One Chance, and slay Uragaan. 3rdGen-Deviljho Render 001.png|Randomly throughout High Rank and G-rank, along with Deviljho Quest MHP3-Gold Rathian Render 001.png|MHP3: Killing 100 Wyverns MHP3-Silver Rathalos Render 001.png|MHP3: Killing 100 Wyverns 2ndGen-Akantor Render 001.png|MHP3: Clearing all single monster quest 2ndGen-Ukanlos Render 001.png|MHP3: Clearing all single monster quest Alatreon.png|MHP3: Clearing all double monster quest; MH3U: Clear all village quest. Event Quest only (High Rank and G-rank) MH3U-Savage Deviljho Render 001.png|Randomly in G-rank quest MH3U-Lucent Nargacuga Render 001.png|Unlocked at HR40 MH3U-Hallowed Jhen Mohran Render 001.png|Kill or Capture all monsters, except for Lucent Nargacuga, Savage Deviljho and Abyssal Lagiacrus to unlock. This includes Alatreon. 3rdGen-Jhen Mohran Render 001.png|Event Quest (G-rank only) MH3U-Abyssal Lagiacrus Render 001.png|Unlocked at HR70 So many! The 3rd Generation started with very few but, than suddenly had a large number in a short period of time. Some of which had a specific way they needed to be unlocked. 4th Generation MH4-Furious Rajang Render 001.png|Unlocked at HR30 MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|Unlocked at HR50 MH4U-Fatalis Screenshot 003.jpg|Unlocked at HR70; Event Quest (G-rank only) MH4U-Crimson Fatalis Screenshot 003.jpg|Event Quest (High Rank) MH4U-Crimson Fatalis Screenshot 006.jpg|Must obtain the Award "Deciphering Medal (Aged Crimson)" to unlock. MH4-Oroshi Kirin Render 001.png|Guild Quest and Event Quest only MH4U-Dalamadur Render 001.png|Event Quest (G-rank only) MH4U-Shah Dalamadur Render 001.png|Must obtain the Award "Deciphering Medal (Aged Sword)" to unlock. MH4U-Raging Brachydios Render 001.png|Must obtain the Award "Deciphering Medal (Aged Crusher)" to unlock. MH4U-White Fatalis Screenshot 002.jpg|Event Quest (Episodic Quest only) MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|Must obtain the Award "Deciphering Medal (Aged Power)" to unlock G-rank version. Well, dang! This is a lot of info! The 4th Generation had some ways of making you work for those quest and particular monsters, though Event Quest were still an option. Frontier Generation FrontierGen-HC Rajang Render 001.png|Phantom Rajang has a 1% chance of appearing Phantom P3.jpg|Phantom Doragyurosu has a 1% chance of appearing FrontierGen-Duremudira Render 001.png|Occasional appearance Box Art-MHF-G1 PC XBOX360 Textless.jpg|Look in the clouds and you'll see the face of strength Unknown .jpg|Randomly MHFG-Mi Ru Render 001.jpg|Randomly Questions *Did any of them catch you off guard? *Do some of the ways to unlock them seem a bit challenging? *Do you prefer the monster to be in the game without having to wait long for an Event Quest? *Do you like hidden secrets like this? *Which of these monsters make the most sense to keep hidden? *Do you think making certain pieces of armor could encourage players to search for more hidden bosses in future games? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs